Headstrong
by Lillyfan123
Summary: 50 peeks into Riley and Cindy's relationship. T for language and a few suggestive things, but there's actually nothing much that's bad in here.


1.Headstrong.

Riley let the corners of his mouth turn down, ashamed of himself: there's no way he was beaten by a little white girl.

2.Hair.

Fortunately for him -unfortunately for her- he sat right behind her in English. He didn't hesitate on yanking her long braids.

3.Burn.

Riley watched the girl in disbelief as she walked off after turning him down. Burn.

4.Tossing In.

"You like...let meh win, did' ya?"

5.Eyes.

His eyes were dark, yet hers seemed to have enough light to go around.

6.Tears.

Fuck, he was crying...but it helped that she was holding him.

7.Slang.

Most people found Cindy's slang annoying..or offencive, but Riley found it appealing in a way.

8.Shirt.

He had to admit to himself: she looked damn good in his shirt.

"Aww! You cold as ice. Reezy!"

10.Fucked Up!

"Shit! Yo' gonna marry that nigga! Damn! Yo' to good fo' him!"

11. Confidence.

Riley remembered clearly what he did to her when he found her crying in the hall:scolded her and told her to go beat the shit out of the girl who did it to her.

12.Hair cut.

"Naw, Reezy! They still look cool! You just uh...need to braid 'em again, das all! I'll do 'em for ya."

13.Speaking.

"Why you talki'n like a white bitch, Cindy?"

14.Biracial.

When they saw the white couple staring, they simply got closer and grinned.

15.Panic.

Cindy let her slang slip, "Riley got shot!?"

16.Want.

He watched Cindy walk down the hall with her white ass boy friend and couldn't help but think that he could kick that boy's ass.

17.Make-up.

"Gurl, whut's wit dis pink shit on yo' face?"

18.Close.

Cindy leaned in, grinning. "Yo, young reezay! Yo face is red, man."

19.Shouting.

He almost called her back as she stormed off. Almost.

20.Over-protective.

Riley shoved the shorter boy against the wall, gritting his teeth, "Yo' even dream of touchin' Cindy, and your ass is grass, bitch!"

21.Fine.

Riley shifted uncomfortably in his seat: since when did Cindy -the one and only, annoying little Cindy McPherson- get so...so...well...fine...

22.Kiss.

All Cindy could remember from the ordeal was that Riley was gentler then she thought.

23.Holding.

Cindy held onto the back of his shirt; he was the only think that kept her from getting lost in the crowed.

24.Cutie.

"Damn granddad! Cindy ain't no cutie pie!"

25.Kids.

Cindy looked at Jazmine and Huey from across the room; they were holding a baby girl in their arms.

26.Them.

"Don't you want a life like them?" She asked Riley. He grunted in response.

27.Draw.

"Ya know Riley, when ya said ya wonted ta draw me naked, I neva' knew you were actually going ta...well...draw me naked."

28.Hard.

Riley was shoved against the wall harshly by his girlfriend who instantly started to unbuckle his pants. "Damn, hard day?"

29.Late.

"Jazmine...I uhm...I think I'm late..."

30.Bells.

Riley felt all the eyes in the church pulling at his skin, including the eyes of the girl he was addressing and the man that girl was wedding, "Dis might be a bad time but uh...I...I'm in love with ya...ya know..."

31.Realization.

Cindy finally understood when she caught him staring at her.

32.Judgment day.

Riley felt awkward in the room with her father; it was understandable.

33.Hello-goodbye.

"Ay..." Riley grinned, a dark red -almost black- blotch forming on his chest. "Yo' ...o-okay..?"

34.Fighting.

Cindy held him in her arms, his warm blood slowly drenching them both. "Listen, dammit! If you die, I'm going to kill you!"

35.Last.

Riley was glad she was the last thing he saw before it all went to black.

36.Friends.

Riley had thought about it, and finally decided they were more then just friends with benefits...or maybe it was just that he wanted it that way.

37.Warmth.

She ran her hands down his mocha colored chest; his breathe quickened.

38.Small hands.

Riley felt himself smile when the little hand wrapped around his finger.

39.Lap.

Cindy placed her head in Riley's lap, smiling innocently up at him. "Hey Reezy."

40.Butt.

His granddad was wrong; Cindy's butt was not flat. Not that that was a bad thing.

41.Revenge.

Little did Riley know, Cindy sat behind him in Algebra 1.

42.Surprise.

"I...I wont ta...marry you."

43.Drunk.

"Yo' so fuckin beautiful..." Riley leaned on Cindy's shoulder as she stumbled slightly while holding him up.

44.Drugs.

"How long have you been on dis' shit Riley!?"

45.Still.

She cursed him out, burnt his clothes, and made him leave the apartment, but he still loved her.

46.No way.

"There ain't no way we gone EVAH have kids. Young Reezy don't need no toddler crawling with 'em!"

47.Yes way.

Riley scowled. He held a small baby in his arms. "That is just cruel, man..."

48.Shampoo.

Riley buried his noes in her freshly washed hair. God she smelled good.

49.Persistence.

After the third time Cindy was asked, she at last agreed to go out with him.

50.Disbelief.

Cindy let the corners of his mouth turn up, proud of herself: she beat Young Reezy at his own game.


End file.
